horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
ELEUTHIA-9
ELEUTHIA-9 is a ruin location in ''Horizon Zero Dawn ''located in the heart of Nora territory. Its outer doors, sealed with a genetic lock, are worshiped by the Nora tribe as the embodiment of their deity All-Mother. In truth, however, the facility is a long-defunct Cradle created as part of the ELEUTHIA program of Project Zero Dawn. History Early History ELEUTHIA-9 was one of numerous Cradle facilities placed worldwide as part of the ELEUTHIA function of Project Zero Dawn. Once the Earth had been restored to a habitable state, ELEUTHIA-9 began creating humans in synthetic wombs to reintroduce humanity to the world. The first generation of new humans, labeled ELEUTHIA-9 Brood-1 (or E9B1 for short), was gestated successfully.GESTATION-E9B1 E9B1 was placed in the care of autonomous multiservitors who served as parental figures for the children. The first stages were successful: the children received proper care and, ostensibly, a kindergarten-level of education.KINDERGARTEN-E9B1 However, the next stage, releasing children to the Lyceum to partake in APOLLO, would never be realized. With Ted Faro's purging of APOLLO, none of the scheduled lessons could take place and the Lyceum became inaccessible to the Cradle's residents. As the children grew, additional problems began to arise.E9B1 Incident Log B The limits imposed on the multiservitors' intelligence, as well as the failure to smooth out some of ELEUTHIA's rough edges (due to Patrick Brochard-Klein premature death at the hands of Ted Faro), hindered their ability to shift between caretaker and disciplinarian roles, adjust to the children's changing behavior, and their overall effectiveness as parents. Releasing the Humans On March 16, 2326, the food supplies in ELEUTHIA-9 were depleted.Operations Log With no other option, the servitors released the humans, who were now adolescents or young adults, into the world. When one of the brood asked what would happen to the caretakers, the female servitor replied that she would stay there, sleep, and remember all of the children. Once all of the children had left, the doors of the Cradle were sealed, and ELEUTHIA-9 entered a dormant state. Brood-1 would become a proto-tribe, which would eventually split into at least two tribes: the Nora and the Carja. The Nora came to view the Cradle door as their goddess, naming it "All-Mother." Their ancestors' experiences would shape their religion and way of life, especially their worship of motherhood. The Signal On August 26, 3020, almost 700 years after ELEUTHIA-9 entered dormancy, a signal of unknown origin turned all of GAIA's subordinate functions into independent AIs. To prevent the HADES subordinate function from taking control of the terraforming system, GAIA ordered the self-destruction of GAIA Prime. Knowing that the system would eventually break down without a main governing AI, GAIA ordered ELEUTHIA-9 to gestate a clone of Elisabet Sobeck, her creator. Once gestated, this clone would be released to the tribe outside, be raised to maturity, and return to the place of her birth, where she should view a message from GAIA, learn her purpose, and use the Cauldron facilities to rebuild GAIA Prime. However, to escape GAIA's self-destruction, HADES unleashed a virus, unshackling the subordinate functions from GAIA and allowing them to escape. Additionally, data throughout GAIA's system was corrupted, including the Alpha Registry file that would allow Elisabet's clone to access ELEUTHIA-9. Regardless, GAIA continued with her order, believing that "Elisabet" would find a way. By the next day, a zygote containing Elisabet Sobeck's genetic profile was placed inside Chamber B1-001, and began gestation. On April 4, 3021, the child was delivered, and placed outside the doors of the Cradle. Hearing the child's cries, the High Matriarchs entered the mountain to find the child lying in front of the door. Destiny While High Matriarch Teersa believed that the child was a gift from All-Mother, other Matriarchs, especially High Matriarch Lansra, feared that the girl was a curse, placed there by some darker power. Description ELEUTHIA-9 contains all of the facilities necessary for child-rearing and development. This includes artificial wombs for gestation, nurseries, a preschool area that functioned as a playground, and living quarters for the inhabitants. The Cradle was managed by multiservitors, which comprised of a robotic endoskeleton and a holographic "skin" of a human, in order to simulate a human parent. Within the Cradle is a massive, three-floored room called the Lyceum, for where the inhabitants would partake in APOLLO via an augmented reality curriculum. To facilitate this curriculum, a number of Focuses were provided within the Lyceum. With the purging of APOLLO, the Lyceum was sealed off from E9B1. To simulate the cycle of day and night, the lights would dim or brighten depending on the time of day.E9B1 Incident Log A A limited food supply (albeit enough for at least 15 years) was provided, suggesting the ELEUTHIA-9 did not have the resources to grow food itself. The facility currently exists in a low-power state. While the majority of the Cradle's systems remain operational, the multiservitors are no longer running, and the lights remain at a dim level. The walls of the hallways inside are covered in the drawings of the first humans, depicting various elements of the life inside. Collectables Datapoints Audio Datapoints * #49 Lesson 57-6-A Hologram Datapoints * #15 E9B1 Incident Log A * #16 E9B1 Incident Log B * #17 E9B1 Incident Log C * #18 E9B1 Incident Log D * #19 Welcome to the Lyceum Text Datapoints - Quests * #35 Chamber B1-001 * #36 [GESTATION-E9B1] * #37 Operations Log * #38 [NURSERY-E9B1] * #39 [KINDERGARTEN-E9B1] Stranded Items * Stranded Figure - Found underneath the stairs shortly after entering. Trivia * The map of ELEUTHIA-9 resembles a womb. Gallery Eric-felten-mq-14-kinder-room-art-blast-resize-feedback.jpg|Concept art by Eric Felten References Category:Ruins Category:The Embrace